Forum:Phoenix Temple
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Phoenix Temple Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) New Hampshire, US Birth date: Character date of birth ''' November 11th '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half-Blood Species: Character species Half-Vampire Mother: Name, Indiana Temple Father: Name, Freddie Parker Siblings: Angel Other important figures: Kasey Temple and Joss Temple History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Phoenix Temple was born in New Hampshire to Freddie and Indiana Temple, unbeknownst to Freddie Indiana is a Vampire, she was bitten in her early teens and left for dead. Freddie found Indiana's pale and weak body, her tended to her and eventually she fed from him. Moved by his generosity, by the blind kindness that he showed to her Indiana made a vow that he would be hers. Freddie is not a vampire, he is not a wizard, he is a Pure Muggle. He was born to two Muggles, who were born to two Muggles. He knows nothing about magic and would prefer it stayed that way, He does have some vague notions from a vivid re-telling of the dreams or drunken hallucinations his friends often talk about. They are so absurd it is hardly possible to be believed. Indiana met a man prior to Freddie that she also claimed, this man was also a Muggle man that sired a daughter, Angel. Phoenix and Angel were raised together by their mother and very, very rarely Phoenix' father. Indiana knew that when letting Freddie interact with the girls each memory charm she performed on him would have to be twice as powerful as the last. Growing up she did not understand the reason her mother chose to raise she and Phoenix so oddly. It was not until she had her first taste of blood playing with some of the other children while visiting their aunt and uncle Kasey and Joss, did she learn the truth. One of the little boys Ora fell, he cut himself and began to bleed. The girls helped him into the house and helped him get cleaned up, it wasn't until Indiana smelled the blood and appeared in the bathroom with the children could she see what she narrowly prevented. Phoenix at his wrist and Angel at his neck Ora was within an inch of being drained of all the blood in his body at the very moment. Indiana worked very hard to ween the girls of the sweet succulence of human blood, it was difficult but Phoenix did have a very minor breakthrough. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Devoted, Honest, Realistic Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Suspicious, blames others, rebellious Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Phoenix is a bit troubled, she has bi-polar tendencies. She still has the same love and light deep inside her, but she is mistrustful of nearly everyone, mostly herself. She thinks she is 'dangerous' because of her her natural thirst for blood. She has moments of brilliance and inexplicable love-ability, she gets very jealous which causes her to make bad decisions. She is fairly sensitive but don't dare call her that to her face. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Phoenix has gorgeous tan skin, a mischievously coquettish smirk, and pure fire burning in her sparkling green eyes. She does not have a singular defined sense of style, her fashion choices vary, as does her hair color. Phoenix can wake up blonde and go to bed with a green mohawk, she has gotten much better at sticking to one hair color for longer periods of time. She is a half-blood and prefers to were Muggle clothes or the modern American style robes to much else. Student or Graduate: Student Eighth Roleplayed by: Username Belle Linda Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 04:22, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved Category:Belle Linda